


Try

by shellaura



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellaura/pseuds/shellaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28/04/2015<br/>Manuel and Mats have to play against each other once again. This time it's weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the 29th of April, 2015 after the DFB cup match between FC Bayern and Borussia Dortmund. What can I say, I get inspired by real events. It was originally uploaded to my Tumblr but I deleted that account and didn't want the story to disappear so I am re-uploading it here.

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_

 

* * *

 

After turning his round to thank the fans, Manuel stalked down to the catacombs sullenly. He wasn’t a sore loser but something about this defeat just didn’t feel right. He was unhappy with how it had ended, that he missed and that he hadn’t saved any penalties apart from Mats’. Something about that had felt off as well.

He quickly showered and got dressed to drive home, dodging the reporters as best as he could. Manuel felt worn out but his mind was reeling too much to think of sleep. When he got to his apartment he contemplated watching TV but he was too afraid to turn it on lest he zap past a news report on the game.

Halfheartedly he turned on his Wii but after staring at the screen absentmindedly and letting the inappropriately happy music wash over him he turned it off again.

Manuel’s phone buzzed and because he couldn’t think of anything better to do he checked the text he got. He had expected encouragement from his teammates or his family. Instead it was a message from Mats Hummels.

_“You still awake?”_

Manuel was confused as to why Mats would write him. Surely he’d be out celebrating and Manuel’s wellbeing the last thing on his mind.  
Curiosity got the better of him and he replied affirmatively.

_“I didn’t get the chance to talk to you after the game…”_

Now Manuel was even more confused. “ _Didn’t know you wanted to?!”_ , was what he sent off.

_“Can we meet?”_

_“Now???”,_ Manuel frowned as he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When he got back the display of his phone lit up and revealed Mats’ reply.

_“If you want to. I’m sure you’re not keen on joining our party so you suggest something”_

Manuel felt like Mats dared him to something or maybe it was another player that had dared Mats to send Manuel these messages. Feeling challenged, he texted back _“Don’t feel like going out, swing by my place – you know where I live”_

Mats had been to his place once, after they had just come back from Brazil and some of the players of the national team had met up to prolong the spirit they had been in.

He was at the verge of adding a winking smiley but then thought better of it.

 

* * *

 

Manuel must have dozed off because the ringing of the doorbell startled him.

He dragged his feet to the door and grumbled, “Who’s there?” through the intercom.

The person on the other end cleared their throat. “Mats”

Manu was about to ask him what he was doing here when he remembered the texts. Under no circumstance had he anticipated Mats Hummels leaving Dortmund’s victory celebration to come to his place to… to do what exactly?

Not wanting to leave Mats waiting in the cold he buzzed him in. He opened the door almost simultaneously to hear the other’s footsteps on the stairway. They were slow, almost timid, as if Mats was afraid of what he was walking towards.

It was unlike him and for the first time Manuel was reluctant to know the reason behind all this.

“Hi”, was all Mats said as he stood before him. A sudden pain shot through Manuel at the sight of him and only after taking a deep breath to calm himself, he pushed the door open far enough for the other man to enter.

There was silence when Mats stepped inside and further silence after he had shot the door behind him. Manuel went into his living room and Mats followed him after having taken his shoes off in the hallway.

The Dortmund player cleared his throat repeatedly before he finally said, “You’re probably wondering why I missed that penalty”

Manuel huffed. “Not really.” After Mats stayed quiet, he added, “Because I saved it”

Mats let himself sink down on Manuel’s couch. “I didn’t come here to fight. You did save it. But I- lets just say I tried to not…”

His fumbling with words irritated Neuer, “What are you trying to say? That you missed it on purpose? That you had planned to shoot into my arms?”

Manuel was offended that Mats was implying that, however some part of him already knew it was true.

“It was a crazy game-“, Mats started but the blond interrupted him.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! If you came here to gloat, then piss off!”

Mats shook his head and sighed. “I don’t want to talk about the game.”

“What else is there to talk about?”, Manuel riled. “It’s not like we’re even friends.”

Mats turned pale at that. Manuel wanted to take his words back the minute they left his mouth, but as he saw what they did to Mats he felt actually dizzy with regret.

The defender looked so crestfallen, Manuel was overwhelmed with the need to touch him, yet he couldn’t move. He had to hear what Mats would reply to that and he felt any movement, any action at all could risk the sincerity of his response.

“I wish we were though,” Mats muttered before getting up quickly. “I am sorry to have wasted your time. I’ll see myself out. Good night!”

Manuel was too perplexed to do anything more than follow Mats to his front door.

“I said I’ll see myself out,” Mats barked at him and all but fled from the apartment.

“So do I,” Manuel called after him, his voice echoing in the hallway. He heard a halt in Mats’ strides but they resumed not long after, bringing more distance between them step by step.

“I wish we were more.”, Manuel said once he knew Mats was out of earshot.


End file.
